Guide: Waldläufer
Schwächliche Elflein ? Von wegen. Farstrider sind böse. Sehr böse. Und sehr tödlich. Wie schreibt Brann Bronzebeard so schön: Im RP ist dies im Bezug auf Konflikte mit anderen Spielern natürlich schwer auszuspielen, würde einem ein Troll tatsächlich was tun wollen und auf Distanz sein, rein nach Quellenbuch ist er tot bevor er angekommen ist, die Pfeile fliegen rasend schnell. Aber zumindest bleibt uns hier die Engine, in den Startgebieten, um dies etwas zu verdeutlichen. Wenn ein 70er Jäger durch eines der Amanidörfer schnetzelt und in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit Trolle tötet, das käme ungefähr auf das hinaus, was sie tatsächlich können. In 2er oder 3er Gruppen ein ganzes Dorf abschlachten ? Kein Problem. Und das Ganze freilich überleben. Generell agieren sie in kleinen Gruppen, 3-5 Mann, und sind Meister der "Hit & Run"-Taktik. Niemand sieht uns, niemand hört uns, aber tot sind die andern am Ende trotzdem. (so alles glatt verläuft *g*) Hinzukommt, dass sie nicht nur mit dem Bogen sehr fähig sind. Entgegen der Engine, welche die Grundfähigkeiten eines Elven Rangers auf Schurken und Jäger aufgeteilt hat, können sie sehr wohl beides - Fernkampf und Nahkampf. Die Sache mit dem Liebsten Feind Sollte man sich auf einen sehr klassischen Kampf mit Würfeln und Emotes einlassen, gilt es Folgendes zu bedenken. Sie ziehen einen Nutzen aus der im RPG angesprochenen "Favored Enemy"-Klausel, in diesem Fall Geissel und Trolle, welches einen Würfelbonus gibt, wenn entsprechende Feinde angegriffen werden. Besondere Sprüche Nebst der herkömmlichen Engine haben sie einen sehr druidisch angehauchten Zugang zur Natur, sprich ja, sie können göttliche Magie wirken, nebst arkanen Spässchen welche den Blutelfen als Rasse gegeben sind. Wahlweise könnte man sich Sachen wie "ich lasse das Buch zu mir schweben" oder "die Feder schreibt für mich" darunter vorstellen. Kleinste Zauberei eben. Die wirklich grossen Sachen sind immer noch den Magiern vorbehalten. Folgende Sprüche sind den Quellenbüchern entnommen, welche mit "Elven Ranger" markiert waren. Zudem verfügen sie, auch als Blutelfen, über eine erhöhte Sicht: Die anderen "Zaubersprüche" rühren von der Naturverbundenheit: Ein Beispiel einer solchen Verbundenheit findet sich im Roman "Tag des Drachen", Vereesa kommuniziert mit Bäumen: Zu jenen findet man im RPG eine grobe Zusammenfassung wie folgt: Spruchliste des Elven Ranger Zu bemerken an dieser Spruchliste ist, dass, wie man bei einigen Sprüchen merkt jene sicherlich aufgrund der Balance nicht mehr allen Klassen enginemässig zur Verfügung stehen. Beispiele wie Unterwasseratmung kann man aber (zur Not via Tränke) denke ich ohne Probleme als Fähigkeit ausspielen. Zudem (ich habe es nicht im Detail ausgeführt, kann es auf Wunsch aber nachschauen) sind nicht alle folgenden Sprüche jedem Waldläufer sofort verfügbar, da einige eine höhere Fertigkeit erfordern. Kampf & Bewegung * Freedom of Movement: This spell enables you or a creature you touch to move and attack normally for the duration of the spell, even under the influence of magic that usually impedes movement, such as paralysis, cripple and entangling roots. * Invisibility: The creature or object touched becomes invisible, vanishing from sight, even from darkvision. If the recipient is a creature carrying gear, its gear vanishes, too. * Longstrider: This spell increases your base land speed by 10 feet. (This adjustment counts as an enhancement bonus.) It has no effect on other modes of movement, such as burrow, climb, fly, or swim. Material Component: A pinch of dirt. * Nondetection: The warded creature or object becomes difficult to detect by divination spells such as clairaudience/clairvoyance, locate creature and detect spells. Nondetection also prevents location by magic items that produce similar effects. * Pass without Trace: The subject or subjects can move through any type of terrain and leave neither footprints nor scent. Tracking the subjects is impossible by nonmagical means. * Resist Energy: This abjuration grants a creature limited protection from damage of whichever one of five energy types you select: acid, cold, electricity, fire or sonic. * Searing Arrows: The casters' arrows burst into flame. The caster's hands sparkle with orange energy. As she draws and looses an arrow, it bursts into flame. * Shadow Meld: While the spell is in effect, if you remains motionless for one full round (do not move or take any action), you become invisible. This effect functions only in darkness or areas of shadowy illumination. (Dies ist nur mit Elven Ranger markiert welcher wiederum Nacht- UND Hochelfen zur Verfügung steht, keinerlei Indiz dass es nur Nachtelfen können) * Strike as the Wind: The caster fades from sight and moves with unnatural quickness. Kommunikation mit der Umwelt * Alarm: Alarm sounds a mental or audible alarm each time a creature of Tiny or larger size enters the warded area or touches it. * Animal Growth: A number of animals grow to twice their normal size and eight times their normal weight. * Bear's Endurance: The affected creature gains greater vitality and endurance. * Cat's Grace: The transmuted creature becomes more graceful, agile, and coordinated. - Material Component: A pinch of cat fur. * Commune with Nature: You become one with nature, attaining knowledge of the surrounding territory. You instantly gain knowledge of as many as three facts from among the following subjects: the ground or terrain, plants, minerals, bodies of water, people, general animal population, presence of woodland creatures, presence of powerful unnatural creatures, or even the general state of the natural setting. ... The spell does not function where nature has been replaced by construction or settlement, such as in dungeons and towns. * Detect Chaos: ... detects the auras of chaotic creatures, healers of chaotic Eternals or faiths, chaotic spells and chaotic magic items; you are vulnerable to an overwhelming chaotic aura if you are lawful. * Detect Evil: You can sense the presence of evil. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject. * Detect Good: This spell functions like detect evil, except that it detects the auras of good creatures. * Detect Law: This spell functions like detect evil, except that it detects the auras of lawful creature. * Detect Poison: You determine whether a creature, object or area has been poisoned or is poisonous. * Detect Snares and Pits: You can detect simple pits, deadfalls and snares as well as mechanical traps constructed of natural materials. The spell does not detect complex traps, including trapdoor traps. * Owl Scout: The caster creates an invisible green owl. The owl moves where the caster wills and the caster sees through its eyes. * See Invisibility: You can see any objects or beings that are invisible within your range of vision, as well as any that are incorporeal, as if they were normally visible. * Sentinel: You create a visible, magical sensor in the form of a bird. You choose bird’s form, but it is always Diminutive in size ... to see through the bird’s eyes and hear through its ears from any distance. * Speak with Animals: You can comprehend and communicate with animals. You are able to ask questions of and receive answers from animals, although the spell doesn’t make them any more friendly or cooperative than normal. * Speak with Plants: You can comprehend and communicate with plants, including both normal plants and plant creatures. * Summon Nature's Ally: This spell summons a natural creature. ... One or more creatures, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart (Verfügbare Arten abhängig vom Level, Elven Ranger kann bis maximal 4. Level, Druiden höher) Heilung & Stärkung * Cure Light Wounds: When laying your hand upon a living creature, you channel positive energy that cures 1d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +5). * Cure Serious Wounds: This spell functions like cure light wounds, except that it cures 3d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +15). * Mark of the Wild: By channeling the wild into a willing receptacle you can fill an ally with the feral grace and swiftness of the dire beasts of the Emerald Dream. (Greater Mark of the Wild ist Druiden vorbehalten) * Neutralize Poison: You detoxify any sort of venom in the creature or object touched. A poisoned creature suffers no additional effects from the poison, and any temporary effects are ended; but the spell does not reverse instantaneous effects, such as hit point damage, temporary ability damage, or effects that don’t go away on their own. * Protection from Energy: Protection from energy grants temporary immunity to the type of energy you specify when you cast it (acid, cold, electricity, fi re or sonic). * Remove disease: Remove disease cures all diseases that the subject is suffering from. The spell also kills parasites, including green slime and others. Certain special diseases may not be countered by this spell or may be countered only by a caster of a certain level or higher. * Water Breathing: The transmuted creatures can breathe water freely. Divide the duration evenly among all the creatures you touch. Farstrider-Kurzfassung Anmerkungen